Kremling Krew
The Kremling KrewDonkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1995, p. 12''DK: King of Swing'' Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 2005, p. 22Trophies in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. (also known as the Kremling Corps"Boss of the Kremling Corps and sworn enemy of the Kongs." - DK: King of Swing instruction booklet, page 22 (King K. Rool character description). or the Kremling gangK. Rool's words: "The Kremling gang will take over the world with this thing!" - DK: Jungle Climber) is a powerful gang led by King K. Rool. Most Kremlings are a part of the Kremling Krew, as are a few other creatures. The Kremling Krew repeatedly attempts to steal Donkey Kong’s Banana Hoard and conquer the DK Isles. They are the main foes of the Kong Family. Emblem The emblem of the gang is a Kremling . This is shown on the Gangplank Galleon sail rig, flags, pirate hats, carpet, bedspreads from K. Rool's bed, and behind The Flying Krock. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' In Donkey Kong Country, the Kremling Krew, under the command of K. Rool, invaded Donkey Kong Island, built their industial base, and stole Donkey Kong's hoard of bananas. Donkey Kong teamed up with Diddy Kong to reclaim his bananas and rid his island of the Kremling Krew. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' The Kremling Krew returned in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. This time, the gang was under the control of Kaptain K. Rool, King K. Rool's pirate alter-ego. The members of the Kremling Krew copied their master, dressing in pirate regalia and even wearing wooden pegs or hooks. The Kremling Krew kidnapped Donkey Kong and brought them to their capital base of operations, Crocodile Isle. Diddy Kong, teaming up with his girlfriend Dixie Kong, destroyed the island, seemingly ending the Kremling threat. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Months later in ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!,Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1996, p. 4 the Kremling Krew returned, supposedly under the leadership of a robot named KAOS. In fact, KAOS was actually under the control of Baron K. Roolenstein, the mad scientist persona of K. Rool. New members were recruited this time around, including Koins, Bazukas, Kopters and Kuchukas. Their bases of operations are located in Mekanos, KAOS Kore, and Krematoa. ''Donkey Kong 64'' King K. Rool and his Kremling Krew once more attempted to invade the DK Isles in Donkey Kong 64, this time arriving in a mechanized version of Crocodile Isle. The Kremlings intended to destroy the isles with a super-weapon known as the Blast-O-Matic, which was damaged on account of the incompetence of the artificial island's pilots, who accidentally crashed the mobile fortress into a small island. They also attempted to use the giant Kremling known as K. Lumsy to smash the Kongs, but when he refused, he was locked up in a cage, with the keys guarded by high-ranking members of the Kremling Krew. In order to buy themselves time, K. Rool had his henchmen capture several members of the Kong Family, including Diddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Dixie's younger sister Tiny Kong, and Chunky Kong, the brother of Dixie's cousin Kiddy Kong and seized Donkey Kong's hoard of Golden Bananas. However, Donkey Kong was able to rescue his fellow Kongs, and with the help of K. Lumsy, was able to reclaim the Golden Bananas from the Kremlings and defeat King K. Rool once again. ''DK: Jungle Climber'' In DK: Jungle Climber, the gang had stolen the Crystal Bananas in order to conquer the universe. This time, only two members appear: Kritters and Klobbers. Their bases of operation are located in Ghost Island and Chill 'n' Char Island. ''Donkey Kong Country'' animated series The Kremling Krew is also featured in the Donkey Kong Country animated series as the show's main antagonist. Here, the Kremling Krew is composed mostly of Kritters and Klaptraps (who are used as ammunition for the Kritter's Klap-Blaster weapons). The group's "core team" consists of King K. Rool; Klump, who is the group's general; and Krusha, who serves as the muscle. Members Masters *King K. Rool (goes by the alias of Kaptain K. Rool in Donkey Kong Country 2, and by the alias of Baron K. Roolenstein in Donkey Kong Country 3) *KAOS (puppet leader during Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!) *Krusha (leader briefly during the ''Donkey Kong Country'' TV series) Operatives *Very Gnawty *Master Necky *Queen B. *Really Gnawty *Dumb Drum *Master Necky Snr. *Wild Sting *Giant Clam *Hard Hat *Krow/Kreepy Krow *Kleever *Kudgel *King Zing *Kerozene *Belcha *Arich *Squirt *Bleak *Kroctopus *Barbos *Army Dillo *Dogadon *Mad Jack *Puftoss *King Kut Out *Screech *Krunch (sent to spy on Diddy Kong and his friends at Timber's Island, but ended up helping them defeat Wizpig) *Klubba *K. Lumsy (traitorous; refused to follow King K. Rool's order of destroying Donkey Kong Island, and later helped the Kong Family) *Snide (expulsed) *Giant Viking Kremling *B. Locker *Bell Kritters *Jr. Klap Trap *Klump *Krusha *Polly Roger (on and off again member) *Kroc *Congazuma *Fire Necky *Kong Fu (actually a mercenary hired by K. Rool) *Davy Bones *Sassy Squatch *Candy Clone *Mega AMP (actually a robot) *Various Kritters mutated by the Crystal Bananas Soldiers *Bazuka *Gnawty *Kaboing *Kaboom *Klaptrap *Rock Kroc *Krusha *Kackle *Kannon *Kasplat *Klampon *Klank *Klasp *Klinger *Kloak *Klobber *Klomp *Klubba *Klump *Knocka *Kobble *Koin *Koindozer *Kopter *Kosha *Kracka *Krash *Krimp *Kritter *Krockhead *Krook *Krumple *Kruncha *Krusha *Kuchuka *Kutlass *Manky Kong *Mini-Necky *Re-Koil *Tyrant Twins/Kuff 'n' Klout *Skidda Allies *Gnawty *Necky *Army *Zinger Bases of operation *Crocodile Isle *Kremkroc Industries, Inc.Donkey Kong Country Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1994, p. 20 *MekanosDonkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1996, p. 54 *K3 factoryDonkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1996, p. 76 *KAOS KoreDonkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1996, p. 5 *Ghost Island *Chill 'n' Char Island Vehicles *Gangplank Galleon *The Flying Krock *Knautilus *K. Rool's Mobile Island FortressBarton, Jeff, Mario De Govia, and Donato Tica. Donkey Kong 64 Prima Official Game Guide. Page 14. *King Kruiser II *K. Kruizer III *King Kruiser IV Gallery Emblem Kremling Krew flag.gif|Kremling Krew's flag in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Gangplank Galleon (artwork).png|Emblem in Gangplank Galleon sailboat Flying Krock (artwork).png|Emblem in The Flying Krock tail and K. Rool's Keep flag Krocodile Kore render.png|Emblem in Krocodile Kore on the rugs on the sides Kremling Krew carpet.png|Texture from the carpet in Gloomy Galleon K. Rool's carpet.png|The carpet in Gloomy Galleon K. Rool's bed.png|Emblem in K. Rool's bed K. Rool's pirate hat.png|Emblem in K. Rool's pirate hat Group DKC Scrapbook Page13.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' DKC2 Kremlings.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Theme Names in other languages See also *Tiki Tak Tribe *Snowmads References Category:Donkey Kong Category:Organizations in video games Category:Fictional organized crime groups